The present invention relates to reverse drive systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to reverse drive systems for three-wheeled vehicles.
Three-wheeled vehicles, or trikes, are typically manufactured using two-wheeled motorcycle frames as the foundation. Converting a two-wheeled motorcycle into a three-wheeled vehicle increases the weight of the vehicle. The trike therefore becomes harder to push and direct when, for example, parking or moving the trike in a reverse direction.